Party Crashers
by TradingHearts
Summary: WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels is celebrating his birthday and everyone is invited. But as we all know, it ain't a WWE party until someone crashes it. But what does this crasher want? And what happens when this once harmless celebration turns deadly? Told in AJ's POV Death, Violence, Rape
1. Chapter 1: Let's Party

Chapter One- Let's Party!

AJ's POV

Everyone was at the dance hall. WWE Hall of Famer Shawn Michaels was celebrating his birthday and he invited all of us to a huge party. I was skeptical about going but I did want to meet Shawn's adorable children who would be there so I decided to pay a visit. I walked into the hall and the dance floor was packed. People were laughing, talking, drinking and of course, wishing happy birthday to the birthday boy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shawn's wife Rebecca and their two children, Cameron and Cheyenne. All of them looked gorgeous. Just as I was about to walk over and introduce myself to them, _Tonight_ by Jessica Sanchez and Ne-Yo began to play. I hated dancing so I went to find a seat by the food table. At first, it was relatively calm but once the chorus hit, it became a high school dance really fast.

'_Cause we ain't even on Earth tonight_

_We on a planet where the dudes got money and they're not afraid to spend it_

_Ayo, ayo and everything is alright, ayo, ayo_

'_Cause we ain't even on Earth tonight_

_We on a planet where there ain't no drama and the party's never ending_

_Ayo, ayo and everything is alright, ayo, ayo_

Although I was by the back, I could see a lot of people dancing at this point. I saw Chris Jericho, my boyfriend Dolph Ziggler, Rosa Mendes, Epico, Primo, the Prime Time Players, my best friend Kaitlyn, Divas Champ Layla who was in the center of the dance floor dancing with the Funkadactyls, Shawn and Becca, Cheyenne and Cam, my ex Daniel Bryan who had finally shaved, US Champ Antonio Cesaro, Shawn's _MRA_ co-host Keith Mark, Triple H, the McMahons, the Bella Twins, Road Dogg, X-Pac, Billy Gunn, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, David Otunga, Paul Heyman, CM Punk and even the Shield were having a good time, although Dean Ambrose was keeping a close eye on the entrance just in case someone tried to crash the party. There was also a lot of spinning going on. Nikki spun Brie, Paul spun Punk, Dolph spun Kaitlyn and Becca and Shawn spun each other. Then I looked over to the other side, WWE Champ John Cena was leaning against the wall and looked almost disgusted at what he was seeing. While it was unusual to see people like Damien, Antonio and the Shield dancing and having fun, this wasn't an episode of _Raw_ or _Smackdown._ This was a simple birthday party and there's nothing wrong with having fun outside of wrestling.

After a brief moment, I realized exactly who Cena was glaring at. He was glaring at Punk and Heyman, who were partying like crazy. Everyone knew that Cena had a crush on Punk but Punk wasn't interested in Cena that way and Cena was tortured by the fact that for the first time ever, he was being rejected. Seeing Punk with another man ate him up. Personally, I couldn't stand the sight of Heyman and Punk together but if I had to choose between Heyman and Cena, I'd choose Heyman in a instant basically because Cena constantly treated Punk like an burden rather than a priority.

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2: Something Strange

Chapter Two- Something Strange

Someone was walking to the Club Sirius. This person was wearing all black and carried two guns, a knive and had some dasterdly intentions in mind. The person took out a photo of CM Punk, kissed it and put it back in their pocket. They looked at the building and entered.

AJ's POV

Pitbull's _International Love_ was blaring through the speaker system and everyone was dancing, laughing and having fun. Cena walked over to me and said "Can you believe this AJ? What the hell are we doing here?" I turned to look at Cena and said "Everyone's having fun John. What's wrong with having fun?" John looked at me like I had three heads and said "Are you kidding me?! This is not what we were hired to do. We're supposed to hate each other." I looked at him, slightly confused. "Dude, that's when we're _inside_ the ring or doing WWE-related stuff. Nowhere in our contracts does it state that we have to carry out our storylines wherever the hell we go." I said as _Million Dollar Bill_ by the late Whitney Houston began to play. Cena looked over at Punk and Heyman and glared. I looked their way too. They looked very happy together, unlike the way Punk looks when he's with Cena, which is absolutely miserable. I couldn't say I blamed him. If I was dating a toolbag like Cena, I'd be pretty miserable too.

Sorry for the short update. Next one will be longer and more detailed. Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3: Blowout

Chapter Three- Blowout

AJ's POV

Dolph asked me to the dance floor but I didn't want to until my all time favorite song, Selena Gomez's _Hit the Lights_ began. Then I ran to the dance floor hand in hand with Dolph and we started dancing. Kaitlyn came over and joined us. I usually hate dancing as I find it totally lame but everytime _Hit the Lights_ comes on, I can't help but dance. I especially loved dancing to this song with my Ziggy. We've been together for four months and this has quickly become our song. I love him so much and he loves me just as much.

The masked person entered Club Sirius and looked around. _Pretty tame for what is supposed to be San Antonio's hottest nightclub _they thought. _Maybe if I get a closer look there'll be something intresting here._ The person then walked up the stairs, the thoughts of meeting CM Punk racing through their head.

AJ's POV

Bruno Mars' new song _Treasure_ was playing and everyone had paired up with someone and danced. I danced with Dolph of course, Kaitlyn danced with Cody, Shawn and Becca danced together with Cam and Chey nearby, Rosa and Chris were dancing together, Layla was with Michelle McCool, who came in before _International Love_ began, The Funkadactyls with Brodus Clay, Hunter with Stephanie and Punk with Heyman. I could see some people lip-syncing along and I couldn't blame them as this song was super catchy. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Cena staring a hole through Heyman, who had his arms wrapped around Punk's waist and Punk, who had his arms around Heyman's neck. I know that Cena is rediculously jealous of the fact that Punk had found someone who makes him happy but he needs to face facts, he wanted Punk but Punk didn't want him. Get over yourself and move the fuck on.

The meat of this story begins in the next chapter. Thoughts?


End file.
